1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for obstacle avoidance used for a head mounted display.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common that a user plays a game while wearing a head mounted display connected to a game device on the head, watching the screen displayed on the head mounted display, and operating a controller or the like. With a typical stationary display connected to a game device, since the user's field of vision includes the outside of the display's screen, the user may not be able to concentrate on the screen or the user's feeling of being immersed in the game may be reduced. Wearing a head mounted display, on the other hand, the user only sees images displayed on the head mounted display, so that the user feels more immersed in the world of the images and the entertainment capabilities of the game will be enhanced.
However, since a user wearing a head mounted display cannot see the outside world, the user may bump into an obstacle around the user or may knock something off a desk when stretching a hand or moving the user's body during game play.